


Just a Little Nomal

by KaitoLune



Category: Digimon Frontier, アクエリオンEVOL | Aquarion Evol
Genre: AU, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoLune/pseuds/KaitoLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The physical wall had came down, but Zoe finds her secret relationship having a new barrier in front of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Nomal

**Author's Note:**

> Series: Aquarion Evol, Digimon Frontier  
> Prompt: living in a society where their love is taboo au! TAKUMI <3 (from kimikoheroux)  
> Notes: Set in early in the Aquarion Evol series. Both Takuya and Zoe are Elements, but have yet to pilot Aquarias (the two to the right). Elements are individuals who are born with special powers and can fly the Aquarias. Though I don’t go into it in this little do-dat, I would say Takuya’s would be Firecracker (creates a small fireball and it explodes a few seconds later) and Zoe would be Gusts (uses wind to push things away). I might have to do more stuff with this AU…
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr.

“I can’t believe Commander Fudo would announce that,” Zoe muttered, resting her crossed arms on her knees. “Those holy texts said nothing about relationships between Elements. Just those stupid Aquarias.”

  
Next to her, the brunet leaned back to watch the clouds traverse over the stars. “Yeah, I don’t get it. It’s just so inconsistent with their stupid dogma, stupid taboos. Everything is just so damn stupid.”

Zoe nodded before the two descended into silence. The girl looked over to the destroyed wall where she and Takuya had first met. A lot of her classmates would have called their meeting fate. They’d compare it to the “fated” meeting between Apollon and Sylvie then proceed to call it “forbidden and romantic” like some old play. Zoe rolled her eyes at the very thought. Forbidden love and star-crossed couples, how dumb.  _How hard is it to have a simple relationship?_  she thought, looking down at her hands.

Cloth rustled and a warm pressure pressed against her side. Takuya wrapped his arms around her waist before he asked, “Hey, Z, what’s wrong?”

  
“Just…” she paused, looking up at the stars. A gentle wind played with her hair. “I just want some normalcy. Things have been so weird since I began going here.”

“Reading dumb scriptures sounds a lot better than doing military drills all day,” he said. Zoe could guess he was smiling playfully, and she couldn’t help but return it.

“Yes, I bet it is.” Then she pulled at one of the hairs on his neck, making him wince. “That’s not what I meant.”

He let go of her and rubbed the back of his neck. “Okay, okay, Zoe. What do you mean?”

She shrugged. “Oh, you know. No powers, no religious fanatic schools, no co-ed gender-segregated schools.”

“There’s co-ed schools?”

She lightly punched him in the shoulder. “Of  _course_ there are!” He laughed.

“But we wouldn’t have met, right?” he asked.

Zoe paused before looking at him. The moonlight and starlight illuminated his sincere smile, one so infectious it trickled its way across her own lips. She leaned into his shoulder. “Yeah…that’s true, too.” 

He wrapped a hand around her shoulder, drawing circles on her skin with his thumb. “Hey, one day, our relationship will be ‘normal.’ Another wall will just need to be toppled.”

What a normal thing for him to say.


End file.
